feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Traditional Dragon Culture
Beginnings of Dragon Culture Before the 1000 year sleep, Dragons had fled the Sacred Grove into the mountains and now with the reawakening, have returned with the culture they possessed to rebuild their former glory. While they once started out as simple mating pairs, Dragons found themselves making larger and larger families. These families became Monarchies. Still they were rare to be seen in their large groups. The families each specialized in their own elemental powers which developed their Monarchs, however the only known surviving of the elemental Monarchies are of the dark element, Umbra. Dragon Religion Traditional dragons believe firmly in Arch-Dragons. Arch-Dragons are the spiritual ancestors of all dragons which reside in the Arch-Monarch, A sort of haven where all dragons of good or bad intent go to upon death. However, dragons who have no good will are worked as slaves for the rest of their eternal afterlife for the higher more honorable Arch-Dragons. Arch-Dragons are responsible for guiding good will among all monarch dragons. Dragon Species/Breeds Dragons come in all shape and forms. However, Feral Realms Dragons are no larger than a dire wolf (5 feet tall.) and have few powers remaining from their ancestors, including descendants of the elemental Monarchs. * Draco americanus (Western Dragon): 4 legged, feathered wings. * Draco chiensedum (Eastern Dragon): '''Long serpent body, feathered, no wings, whiskers on face. * '''Draco europeanus (European Dragon): 4 legged, scaled body, bat wings. * Draco wyvernus (Wyvern): '''2 legged, feathered or scaled body, Forearms as wings. And many more to be discovered. Dragon Customs and Rituals '''Mating Ritual: This is only for flying dragons. This is where two new mates fly up as high as possible, then lock talons and plummet back to the ground where just before they hit, they let go. This ensures that they shall be mates till the end of their life. Egg Rearing: All dragons lay eggs, and usually, the two mates of both male and female help care for them. In Monarchs, the entire family helps tend the eggs as they need constant temperature management. First Flight: Another one for flying dragons only. When a hatchling is ready to fly, they first go though testing rounds, learning to flap wings. The parents pick an older family member, or trusted friend to have the honer of teaching to fly. When finally ready, they are taken to a high area where they leap off and start their first flying dance. Death Ritual: While dragons have very long lives, The death of one is always mournful. They are laid in a hole dug into the ground, where the family and friends sit around them and keeps vigil until sun rise. At morning, the closest member to the individual covers them with dirt and plants a seed over their body so that one day the seed will grow into whatever plant was valued by them. Special Areas '''Pool of Singing Melodies: '''Dragons have come here to speak with Arch-Dragons time and time again, it's in a hard to reach hidden valley of Blackforest and is said to make harmful screeching noises when the land is in grave danger. '''Sky's Peak: '''A high of ledge in Blackforest, this is often where mating rituals of flying dragons take place, yet also the grave mark of many failed lovers.